


Queerest Apartment in National City

by IndigoJuly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Lucy, Multi, Nonbinary Alex Danvers, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans!Maggie, in this fluffy fic, lowkey everyone is trans again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoJuly/pseuds/IndigoJuly
Summary: “We’re all queer as fuck,” Maggie agreed, “but I mean that a bunch of the decor we’ve been adding has been sort of queer themed. We should make it a thing.”Sometimes being an adult with your own apartment is about being able to decorate it with as many rainbows as you can.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Queerest Apartment in National City

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing trans!Maggie [(from NerdsbianHokie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie) in my other fic so she’s casually coming back along with nb!Alex (they/them pronouns) and genderfluid!Lucy/Leon (he/him)[(from DisplacedWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisplacedWarrior/pseuds/DisplacedWarrior) and [NerdsbianHokie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie)!

It seemed like it was going to happen naturally without any conversation, but it was also a conversation that Maggie would love to have. Because this was her _dream_.

“We’re going to have the queerest apartment in National City, right?”

“Fuck yes,” Lucy immediately mumbled around the pasta still in her mouth. 

“I mean, as long as we’re in it, it can’t not be.” Alex grinned. 

“We’re all queer as fuck,” Maggie agreed, “but I mean that a bunch of the decor we’ve been adding has been sort of queer themed. We should make it a thing.”

Lucy finished swallowing. “I thought it kind of was already. We’ve got an apartment all to ourselves. Why not?”

“Do we really have that much stuff?” Alex glanced around, eyebrows furrowed as they catalogued their furnishings.

“Well, we have our pride flag, the rainbow painting, those prints from that trans artist, the ‘LOVE’ throw pillow…” Lucy counted them off on her fingers.

Maggie continued where she left off. “And the pins we’re displaying, like the rainbow DNA one, the sylveon, the queer chemistry ones, the transaurus, the biceratops, the nonbinosaurus, the polycephalosaurus, the—” 

“Alright, we do have a lot of pins,” Alex interrupted. Maggie would run out of fingers and toes to count on if they let her keep going. 

“And so we need more general decor to balance it out!” Lucy concluded.

“It’s the only logical solution,” Maggie nodded.

“Well.” Alex glanced between the two. This was apparently happening whether they willed it or not. “Let’s make sure this is the queerest apartment in National City then.”

\--

“What if we painted rainbow stripes on the walls?”

“Luce, I know I said the queerest, but I think Alex would die if the walls were entirely rainbow.”

“We could do accent stripes from all of our flags, just over parts of the walls.”

“... wait that’s actually a great idea.”

\--

“I love Pride, but I am so ready to just relax back in the apartment,” Alex said, collapsed on the couch. They always enjoyed seeing the community come together at Pride, especially when Supergirl flew overhead with a rainbow flag replacing her usual red cape. But the bright colors and loud crowds tired them out quickly and they were relieved when Leon gently asked if they were ready to head out.

“It is good to be back.” Maggie walked over and leaned down to kiss Alex.

“That’s the longest I’ve stayed, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, and we’re proud of you for it.” Maggie sat down next to Alex, who slung an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into the contact, grateful to be able to touch them without the worrying about crowds of people streaming past.

“And we’re proud that you didn’t push yourself too far,” Leon said from the kitchen, grabbing them water and some fruit. Even though he had brought water with them, there was no way that they had stayed hydrated enough in the heat. 

“And the mission was a success!” Leon reached into his bag and brandished the small flags on wooden sticks.

“For a moment, I was really worried we wouldn’t find a genderfluid flag,” Alex said after downing most of their water.

“Yeah, it’s lucky we saw that booth. Where should I put them?”

“Put it in a mug. We have way too many because this one,” Maggie pointed to Alex, “Can’t stop collecting them.”

Alex grinned. They had stopped trying to deny it a while ago. “Put them on the counter in my pronoun mug. Which you bought for me, by the way.” They narrowed their eyes at Maggie. 

Maggie bumped her shoulder against theirs. “Yeah, yeah, but the rest of your mugs are still taking up two shelves.”

“And now I’ve got room to fit one more!”

\--

“...Alex, you’re painting the wrong color.”

“No I’m not—”

“Babe, blue does not come after yellow.”

“...fuck.”

\--

“What’s the occasion?” Maggie asked as she stepped into the apartment. 

The lights were dimmed and music played softly through the speakers. Alex and Lucy had set the table and candles (the ones striped in the colors of various pride flags) flickered around the apartment, lighting up the newest sets of pride prints added to the walls.

“Nothing, we just wanted to have a nice date night in.” Alex stepped in close to kiss her after she put away her service pistol. 

“Mm, this is really nice. I appreciate it.” Maggie walked over to Lucy, tending to a pot and pan in the kitchen. She bumped her hips against Lucy's. “You made my favorite! This smells really good.”

Lucy smiled and turned to give Maggie a kiss. “Thanks. We wanted to surprise you with something after the week you've had at work. It should be ready in a minute.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“We were thinking of opening that bottle of red, the ZAFA one.” Lucy jerked her head a bit at the bottle already set on the table. “If you want to pour some for us, go ahead.”

“Oh, that’s the one from the queer winemaker we found, right? Krista Scruggs? I’ve been waiting to try it.” Maggie grabbed the bottle opener Alex offered.

Lucy brought over their plates of food and joined them at the table.

“You know, for a while, I never thought I’d get this,” Maggie said, lazily sipping wine after finishing her food. Lucy had done an amazing job with it, as usual.

“Get what?” Alex asked. "Queer wine?"

Maggie glanced down at her glass, swirling the remaining wine. “No—well, sort of. For a while, I thought I’d just be as stealth and quiet as possible.” 

“You didn’t feel like you could be proud to be queer,” Lucy supplied, head tilting slightly and eyes soft.

Maggie nodded, jaw working as she thought back on the longing she felt when she went to her first pride. Even surrounded by colors, she had been too awkward, too scared to wear the trans and lesbian flag pins she had bought. 

Even now, she wouldn’t wear a trans flag at Pride, even though she let Alex keep a pin in their pocket just in case. She couldn’t, not when she didn’t have control over who might see her and recognize her. But there was undeniably a shift inside her, where being trans went from a thing she had to shoulder to a thing she could embrace. Something she could be proud of, even with all the pain it brought. Because of it. 

“Yeah. That. You two, you helped give me that.” 

“It's mutual. I’m glad we have each other,” Lucy nodded. Because she had told them something similar before. Of how she never expected to come out as bi or genderfluid. And even after DADT was repealed and even after she left the army for the DEO, the shame and disgust lingered. Undoing it was a continuous process.

“Agreed.” Because Alex, too, carried those burdens. Where they questioned their validity and felt scared to express themselves. Feared the all-too-real possibility and reality of rejection.

"But yeah—sipping queer wine?" Maggie brought the conversation back around. "In this very queer apartment?" 

"Little Maggie's mind would be blown." 

"I think all of ours would be. We've really spruced up the place" Lucy laughed, then tapped her chin. "There's just one thing missing…"

"Luce, we cannot put that print up, especially not where it can be seen from the hallway!"

"Al, you've already used that argument and really, what are the chances that someone's going to walk by when our door is opened and stare inside long enough to make out what it is?"

"It's basically softcore porn." Alex folded their arms but their glare was undercut by the little smile tugging at the corner of their lips.

“It’s a very tastefully done print involving nude forms that celebrates intimacy between a variety of body shapes, yes.” Lucy grinned back. She was fully prepared to slowly whittle Alex down on the matter and she could tell she was making progress.

"On that note, we're going to table this." Maggie put down her glass. "Because I saw the way you did up the bed and if that's another surprise that you both are ready to show me, I would like to move on to that."

"Oh Mags," Lucy's eyes glinted. "I can't wait to show you what I bought."

**Author's Note:**

> Color coordination? Nah. This is my queer dream so I’m giving it to this triad. And I didn't write it, but I absolutely think that Alex baked a rainbow cake.
> 
> Also, Krista Scruggs is a real person. She’s a black, queer winemaker who founded ZAFA Wines, which is “100% woman owned and has intentionally maintained at minimum a 85% all-woman staff” and “is reframing the conversation around sustainability and farming in wine”. I haven’t actually tried any of their wines but they seem really cool and worth checking out.


End file.
